Swordplay
by sbj
Summary: warning: unconventional ppgrrb greens. challenges, swordfights, attempts to reclaim what's yours, and somehow blood and licking working their way into the mix. and just for kicks, an eensy bit of insight on the darker side of bc.


b/c i'm an evil sort of person, i'm only posting the. . . *coughcough* "first part" here. for awhile i've been toying with the idea of retiring my ff.net account and posting exclusively on my writing lj (which up till now has had a severe lack of writing occurring in it, my fault) for reasons i'm not quite capable of placing *shrug* i guess i'm just not as active on ff.net anymore, both myself and in keeping up with other people's stuff, though i do the occasional visit every now and then :D and my author alert is still on, too. but this is all off topic.  
  
anyways, majority of info found below. this is a. . . we'll call it a "prelude." subsequent parts (meaning: THE REST OF IT, you GENIUSES) will be (IS) posted @ my lj (go to my profile for the addy; it's "songbirdjen," not "jenparakeet"). commenting enabled, you may review here too, if that floats your boat :P  
  
apologies to my beta, wingzero. i still love you, i swear ;_; but i know you're busy and stuffs, and this was just a mini-drabble side note sort of thing. if you find any mistakes feel free to beat me to a pulp.  
  
argh, ff.net doesn't format things correctly. another reason to go to my lj.  
  
title: swordplay pairing: butch/buttercup, in a weird, twisted way  
  
rating: r. yeah. probably the smuttiest you'll ever see me get (smut isn't a big "thing" of mine) and, oh, naughty language. *waggles finger*  
  
disclaimer: if you think i own the ppg, you need to lay off the drugs.  
  
summary: challenges, swordfights, attempts to reclaim what's yours, and somehow blood and licking working their way into the mix O_o and just for kicks, an eensy bit of insight on the darker side of bc  
  
notes: written for me, as an 18th birthday present from myself to myself. keep that in mind, as many will probably be really freaked out by this :) possibly the brainchild of overexposure to swords and sword related media over the past week (curse you, kill bill!). sue me for being uncreative, it's MY birthday *nods*  
  
Swordplay -songbirdjen-  
  
"And dear me, what do we have here?"  
  
Buttercup froze, the familiar voice resonating behind her in the pitch black. 'I knew-I knew-this was a bad idea,' she berated herself, but it was a little late for that.  
  
Fluorescent lights illuminated the room the next instant, and she was momentarily blinded, refusing to blink and steeling her nerves for the inevitable first hit.  
  
Mojo's place had yet to be reorganized after the last heated frenzied scuffle that had taken place earlier that day, furniture still askew and chunks of debris that used to be part of the wall now decorating the floor. It had, expectedly, ended with the carting off of the delusional villainous mastermind to jail once again, and she and her sisters had managed to nail the red and blue Rowdyruffs and send them to juvey.  
  
The green one, however-  
  
His steps were slow, casual, arrogantly relaxed, and his expression equally so as he strolled up-around-and-in-front of her roughly ten feet away, the all-too customary smirk curling along his lip.  
  
GOD, how she hated that.  
  
Her distaste must've shown in her expression, because he gave a short laugh and shifted his weight. "Company. And here I thought I'd have the house to myself for the evening." His smirk deepened into a sneer. "Miss me today?"  
  
Buttercup remained silent.  
  
Butch shrugged, halfheartedly. "Yeah, I would've thought so. Juvey isn't my thing, really, wouldn't you know it. I'm trying to see if I can get through the final year spotless before I become legal and start going to the slammer instead." He directed his gaze back toward Buttercup. "How about you? Any year long goals, resolutions. . ."  
  
At the lack of response he swept his gaze along her still body. "Really. Sounds terribly exciting."  
  
The air was thickly impregnated by tense silence.  
  
"I could do some awful things to you, you realize," he said, his voice soft and dark and eyes glittering. "This constitutes as breaking and entering- even you aren't above the law."  
  
"Funny, you seem to think the opposite yourself." Buttercup laced her arms across her chest and glowered at him, muscles still tensed for the unavoidable first hit.  
  
Another one of those disgusting smug smiles crossed his face, and she bristled. Christ, he was such a bastard.  
  
"I make my own law. A common characteristic of the evil and ill of heart. You could learn a lot from me."  
  
"I'll pass, thanks."  
  
A look of mock wistfulness graced his expression. "Pity." The wistfulness morphed into insinuation. "There's just so much I could teach you."  
  
"And if I don't care to learn?" she shot back, cool defenses all but disintegrating.  
  
"What are you doing here, anyway?" he responded instantly, ignoring her question and coolly examining the hem of his usual green jumper.  
  
She stilled. ". . . I don't see that it's your business to know."  
  
"Hello? I live here."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. Gives me reason to get out of here quicker." She took a cautious step back, still poised to strike back if he struck her.  
  
"Hold it a minute," he said, raising a hand. And she wouldn't have, but see, just at that moment there was a something that glinted from his hand, and she just had to.  
  
He had it.  
  
*end excerpt  
  
once again, to be continued @ my lj.  
  
enjoy :) 


End file.
